


Not Today

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus knew what he was doing, and knew what the punishment would be.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



Klaus had been a very bad boy, no doubt about it. He knew just what he was doing when he made his way towards the gym that Diego lived in, wearing nothing more than tight leather pants, the ones that showed off bits of his skin, and a blue halter top that left little to the imagination. He had most of his makeup done, he was rocking the red lipstick that Diego loved more than anything and a little eyeliner. His shoes were the blue and black heels that Diego had bought him when they turned sixteen. He wasn't sure if they even fit anymore, but he slipped them on like a champ and waltzed into the training area.   
  


Most of the men stopped what they were doing, their eyes glancing over the curve of Klaus’ ass as he twisted through the room. He asked a few boxers if they could lead him towards Diego.   
  


“Oh, why would you want him? All he does is mop the floor sweetheart. He's no one important.” One of them says, while wrapping sweaty hands around his thin waist and pulling him close. Most of the other men had crowded around as well. Normally, Klaus wouldn't mind having an orgy with half the people in the room. Being passed around from man to man is definitely something he’s into, but today he only wants to see one person.

 

“As much as I would love to have fun with you guys, I really need to see Diego and ah--” He felt a hand slap his ass and then tighten,gripping his cheek.

 

“Such a tight little ass. Why don’t you let a real man show you a good time.”   
The hand was shifting, traveling around his waist towards his cock when Klaus heard a shout.   
  


“Klaus!” Diego's voice rang throughout the gym and the guy holding onto Klaus dropped his hand.   
  


“Hey baby!” Klaus smiled. He walked quickly towards Diego, heels clacking against the floor as he went. He wrapped his arms around Diego's waist, only to be pushed away. He looked to see anger contorting the other man’s features.   
  


Klaus was screwed.   
  


“What are you doing here?” _ Why are you dressed like a three dollar hooker? And letting all these guys feel you up?  _ Klaus knows that’s what Diego really wanted to say.

 

Klaus laughed nervously, and ran a hand over the back of his neck like he always does when he was in trouble. “It's uh, I thought maybe you and I could have some fun. Go out on the town, enjoy a movie or a nice walk. These fine young men were just showing me where your room was.”   
  


Diego sized Klaus up, wondering what he was thinking even coming out of the house dressed the way that he was.   
  


“How did you get here?” Diego questioned. Klaus ran a hand over Diego's chest, mindful of the other patrons watching them intently.   
  


“Vanya drove me.”   
  


Diego reaches into his pants and pulls out his keys, thrusting them into Klaus’ hands.   
  


“Go wait in the car.”   
Klaus swallowed hard, his eyes widening at the way that Diego has his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists.   
  


“Di…”   
  


“Car. Now. I won't tell you again.” Diego ordered. Klaus felt his cock harden in the tight fabric of his pants.

 

“Okay. Yes.”   
  


Klaus hurries out of the gym and towards Diego's car. He sits there quietly in the front seat. He knows what’s in store for him. He has a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.   
  


The door swings open a few minutes later. Diego pushes him over into the passenger seat.   
  


“Fuck. Fuck. Why do you dress like that when you know how people look at you?’’ Diego is clinching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are red.   
  


“Diego…”   
  


“Shut up. You know what this means right?”   
  


Klaus nods.   
  


“Out of those pants. Now.”   
Klaus rushes to do as he’s told while Diego reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a small bag that Klaus was all too familiar with.   
  


He tosses it to Klaus.   
  


“Jerk yourself off and when you feel like you're gonna come,Put that on. You don’t get to come for the rest of the day, and if I catch you touching yourself I’ll add on another one.You don’t even wanna know what I’ll do if I catch someone else touching you.”   
  


Klaus nods quickly. He starts to stroke himself, Diego just gave him plenty of material to work with. Diego had his hands inside of his pants and was working his cock as fast as he could.   
  


“You’re such a slut. Do you know that?”   
  


Klaus shook his head. “I'm sorry.”   
  


“Are you? You walked in there and you let them touch you. I guess I mean nothing to you then.”   
  


“No! No! You mean so much to be Di, trust me. I-- fuck!”   
  


Diego came. Klaus tosses his head back against the seat, he couldn't come.

 

No.   
Diego slips the ring over his cock.   
“I can--- I don't think I can hold it. I wanna come. Please.”   
  


“You can't. Not until I say so. Now get your mouth on my cock. You’re gonna suck me off until we're back at the mansion where I can put you in something decent.”   
  


Klaus was about to protest when Diego grabs his head, he stares at Klaus with lust filled eyes.     
  


“Come on baby. Are you gonna make me beg for it and punish you more, or are you gonna be good for me and make sure that your time gets cut in half?”   
  


Klaus bends his neck and takes Diego into his mouth, humming over the hardening flesh. He could still taste the come on him.   
  


“If you can keep me hard and don't make me come until we're back at the mansion you can have my dick, but you still can't come. Sounds good?”   
  


Klaus nods. He hates it but he could do it. It would be hard, having Diego in his mouth and resisting the urge to make him come, but he would be good.   
  


He would do it for his reward.   
  


“Good. Very good.”   
  


The car starts up.   
  


This is going to be a long drive.   
  



End file.
